A Dog of a Night
by NecroPrincess7
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Im a HUGE fan of this series, and I hope you guys like!
1. You can do this

**This is just a Chloe and Derek One Shot!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!**

**Chloe's POV: **

_**We walked through the thick forest, hand in hand. This moment was perfect, absolutely perfect. We stopped in a clearing, and he turned to face me. I stared into endless emerald eyes, and they stared back at me. The smile that spread across his face was like nothing I'd ever seen. So beautiful. He bent down, slowly, so slowly, and I could feel the heat of his breath on my mouth. His lips were so close…**_

I bolted upright in bed, and released a rugged breath. I couldn't believe I'd had another one! Ever since helping him through his last change, Derek was all I thought about. The dreams had been happening at least a week. I knew why. I hadn't even hinted about liking Derek. Now I know what a mistake that was. I most defiantly should have told him when I LIKED him. Now…I'm in love with him. How could I be such a fool? I can't even imagine what he would say if I told him I love him! But…ugh, I need too. I can't just go on torturing myself with impossible dreams, and Derek deserves to know. Even if he rejects me, it's been decided. Next time Derek and I are alone; ill tell him I love him.

**(The Next Day) **I was pretty sure I was going to barf up my intestines. Everyone in the house was sleeping. Except me and Derek. I knew he was in the kitchen, he was always hungry and I could hear him rummaging the cupboards. The night before I promised myself I wouldn't chicken out. I'd held my head high and said "You can do this Chloe, you will survive!" Only now...he was so close and for lack of a better term, the moment of truth was upon me. I took a deep breath and descended down the staircase, trying on my way, to muster up as much confidence as I could.

**Derek's POV: **

It was early, I knew. The rooms didn't have clocks but nobody else was up. Or so I thought. I was in the middle of rummaging through the kitchen, when I heard the stairs creaking. Before I could investigate, Chloe walked through the kitchen door. I couldn't help myself from giving her a once over (without her noticing of course). She was still in her PJ's and her hair was messy with sleep. I'd never seen anything more gorgeous in my life. Ugh, why couldn't I just say it? "Chloe you're my mate and I love you". It sounded so simple, so easy in his head, but yet he couldn't bring the words to his lips. "Good Morning" Chloe said. "Mornin" I mumbled. She cleared her throat and I could tell she was nervous about something. "Derek I have to tell you something…"

Okay so this is my first fic! I'm a huge fan of the series and I hope you guys enjoy! Please Rate and Review!


	2. First Kiss

Yay for chapter two!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!

Chloe's POV:

_Ohmygod, I can't do this. _Those words were running through my mind over and over. Derek waited patiently as I stood, looking flustered and no doubt idiotic. "I-I-I" Curse my stutter. _Deep breath Chloe, you can do this, it will be okay. _My inner voice was right I could do this, and I was going to, no matter how many butterflies my stomach had. I took a confident stance, marched over to Derek, looked in to his eyes (Oh those gorgeous eyes) and told him I loved him.

Derek's POV:

I think I just choked on my cereal. Did I hear correctly? "Would you mind repeating yourself?" I asked. "I love you" she said again. _Am I dreaming? Could this really be happening? Did my mate, the women I love, just return my feelings? _The wolf inside howled with happiness. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard her sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have done this, it's obvious the feeling isn't mutual." She turned to leave the kitchen, but I grabbed her arm.

I pulled her to my chest and kissed her like my life depended on it.

If you had asked me two minutes ago I'd say that a hot shower after weeks of being on the run was the best feeling ever. Kissing Chloe didn't even come close to that. I would trade all the hot showers in the world if I could stay here with her forever. It was bliss. Her plump lips beneath mine, her petite hands fisted in my hair, her breathing ragged. I never wanted to stop.

Chloe's POV:

My body ached for him to respond, but he just stood frozen, a shocked expression on his face. _Well I tried; I should have known all along he didn't feel the same. _I voiced my thoughts and turned to walk out of the room, when he grabbed me. I was pulled into his well muscled chest, and saw his face for a flash second before he kissed me and my lids drooped shut.

Kissing Derek was like having a fireworks display in my stomach. The feel of his lips sent me reeling, and there was nobody, nothing, but us two. I grabbed fistfuls of hair trying to bring him as close as possible. His large, warm hands were on the bare skin of my waist, and he pulled me closer to him. Finally when we had to stop to catch our breath I saw his expression. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were sparking with amazement. "Chloe…" he breathed. I blushed hearing my name come out of his mouth as a sigh. "I've wanted to do that for so long" he said. I'm sure my expression was confused, but he continued. "Chloe I have loved you for so long, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable if you didn't feel the same. You're my mate Chloe."

I took a minute to process it all. Then I was leaping, literally leaping into his arms and sobbing. I was so happy. I couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky I was to have this whole thing turn out right. I looked up into those eyes for probably the hundredth time and smiled before I kissed the man I loved.

Okay! So end of chapter two. I know this is pretty cheesy but, it's my first try! Practice makes perfect right? Please Rate and Review!


	3. Im Positive

Chapter three! Okay so I'm doing that lame thing where we fast forward like a couple years into the future okay?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!

Chloe's POV:

It was just another night. My head rested in Derek's lap, and he stroked my hair as we watched a movie, in our teeny, but homey apartment. Not to sound un-grateful of my relationship but I was sick of this! It had been the same for almost over a year. We had began dating, and moved in together after a short time. Now it had been almost 6 months since we lived together and the farthest we'd gone was…well not very far at all. I didn't want to rush Derek, but I was ready. I wanted him, and I was going to make it clear, soon.

**(The Next Day) ** Chloe's POV:

My heart pounded frantically against my rib cage, as I looked my self over in the mirror. Tonight was the night. Tori had taken me shopping, and helped me pick some things that we WAY out of my comfort zone. She picked me out two sets of lingerie. One set was a lacy red bra and panties, and the other was a barely there set of see through black bra and panties. I'd chosen the black one because I thought it looked sexier, I hoped Derek did too. I heard the front doorknob turn, and rushed into the bathroom.

Derek's POV:

I pushed open the front door and stepped inside. I threw my coat on the floor and called out "Chloe, where are you?" I heard her hushed voice come from the bathroom, which was attached to our bedroom. I walked into our room, and said "Chloe? What are you doing in the bathroom?" "I-I-"she stammered, "I'll be out in a second!" _She's acting strange tonight_ I thought to myself. Lost in my thoughts I barely heard the bathroom door open, until she cleared her throat. I looked up and my breathing came to a halt. I looked her up and down, at what she wearing, well barely wearing and I swore I felt my mouth drop. Then she began to speak.

Chloe's POV:

"Hi Derek" I said, trying my best at a seductive tone. He didn't say anything, just stared, making me blush. I walked toward where he sat on our bed. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned down, letting him get a good view of my bra-clad breast before I bent down to his ear and whispered "Derek, I've waited to long. I want you tonight" I heard him whimper softly and the sound sent chills down my spine. Hesitantly he put his large, warm, hands on my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I experimentally ground my hips into him making him groan. "Chloe" he said, his voice gruff with arousal "Are you…sure?" "Positive" I half moaned. Then he took me.


	4. Big Bad Happy Ending

I think this will be the last chapter! Lemon! Don't read if you're a kiddy! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!

Derek's POV:

As soon as I heard the word positive, her fate was sealed. I became a man possessed. I felt bad that I basically ripped her sexy lingerie right off, but at that moment I really didn't give a shit. She sat on my lap naked, which was driving me insane. She tugged at my shirt and I shucked it off, to join the scraps of her clothes on the floor. My cock was so hard it hurt, and was squeezed tight against the fabric of my jeans. She got a devious look in her I and crawled off of my lap.

Chloe's POV:

When I climbed off Derek he kind of whined, which made me laugh. I got down and knelt to unbutton his pants. I pulled them off, and his boxers came next. When I saw his size, I gaped. He let out a chuckle as I stared. I could feel my own eyes turn hungry and I slowly shuffled forward on my knees. Tentatively I reached out and grabbed his cock in my hand. I looked up at him to see if he was okay, and he nodded vigorously. I stroked, firm and even and when I was ready, put my mouth on his length and sucked. _Hard. _ He writhed beneath me, gasping and whimpering. I didn't want him to come like this so I released him. The next thing I remember was him grabbing my hips.

Derek's POV:

I couldn't take it! As soon as Chloe released my dick, from her very skillful mouth, I grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed. She was panting already and I remembered she was a virgin. So was I, but this was going to hurt her way more then me. "Chloe, are you going to be okay?" "I think so" she said, "I want to feel you in me Derek. Just…go quickly." I nodded. I positioned my rock solid erection at her entrance and shoved in quick. I waited. She whined for a minute, and then said "I think I'm okay." She wiggled her hips around my penis, and it took all my willpower not to pound her into the bed. She was so tight and wet, and I wanted to fuck her for hours.

Chloe's POV:

Derek going in was like no pain I've ever felt. After a minute or two, it changed to no _pleasure _I'd ever felt. Derek was huge and he filled me completely and maybe even past that. "Move now, Derek" I said. He started slow, _out, in, out, in. _I found myself not being able to keep still and soon I was moving to meet his every thrust. He got faster, but it wasn't good enough. "Derek…FASTER!" I moaned/screamed. He pumped my pussy harder, deeper, and faster. "C-C-Chloe" He stuttered, his breathing ragged "I'm gonna…cum." He pushed into her, one more time, and came. Him releasing inside her, made her orgasm hit and she screamed his name, hot fluid coming out of her, onto to his still inserted cock.

They both collapsed on the bed. They laid there for a while in comfortable silence, catching their breath, cuddling. He turned to face me. "Chloe, thank you. I love you so much" he said, his green eyes shining. "No, thank you Derek. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. I love you too.

Derek POV: A few minutes later she was asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and yawned. This night had been so amazing. _I'm so lucky, to have her. I guess the Big Bad Wolf gets a happy ending too. _

The End! :) Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!


End file.
